300 Years of Anarchy
by Detective's Heart
Summary: If Queen Nerea doesn't lose her mind before Evan and the team pop up from just sheer boredom, then she'll probably lose it to Leander's antics. A possible prank war, manliness contest and random spells out of nowhere will do that to anyone after all.
1. Goldfish Muscles

Leander didn't think he would _ever_ tire of the everlasting beauty of Hydropolis.

Tall, weathered, stone buildings, like palaces of their own, intricate engravings marring their archways and bright rolls of cloth decorating the stalls their ceilings protected. Fishing equipment and carts that one would expect to have rotted away many a time ago, still standing firm and strong against to test of time.

Or, he supposed, the test of Rejuvenation…

"Ah! Archon Leander! You back for your sugar fix?" He couldn't help but sigh in mild irritation as he tweaked his glasses and halted his steps beside the confectionary stall. Peleus stood tall and smiling at the other side of the goods for sale, a group of his latest female pursuits only a few feet away as per usual.

There may be a ban on love, but somehow this… _imbecile_ could still get away with such _frivolous_ behaviour with half of the population.

"Perhaps. I hope you are still adhering to our laws Peleus." The archon glanced pointedly at the girls who seemed to shy away from his gaze. The weapon maker took a once over of them with a smirk before returning his eyes to Leander.

"Of course. Nothing wrong with a bit of fun though, ay?" He laughed as Leander felt his fingers twitch. "Not like you'd know much about that, would you pal?" He chuckled as the target of such words twitched again.

If Peleus and Leander were _pals_ , then he was a flying whamster.

"Two bags of caramel, please." Leander insisted, trying to move this along as he pulled the exact amount necessary out of his pocket. This imbecile may be a blacksmith by trade but the man was the best caramel sweet maker in Hydropolis. Unfortunately, both he and Queen Nerea had an extreme sweet tooth.

"Comin right up!" Peleus grinned as he handed the two little white paper bags and took the offered gil. "See ladies? This is what happens when you haven't smiled since childhood." He teased as he pretended that Leander couldn't fully well hear him when he placed a hand over his mouth so only the girls could see it.

"And what _do_ people become when they don't smile after childhood?" The wizard prompted with an incredulous stare. The girls giggled, apparently amused by the exchange. The blacksmith laughed again.

"You become the fun police! Honestly, what kind of a girl would want a man that never smiles or enjoys the life he has?" He smiled, with a wink to the ladies. "And what kinda man is such a wuss that he has the muscle of a goldfish and only comes to the blacksmith for sweets?" It was almost as if he were trying to encourage him to become more like…

 _Peleus…_

 _No_ thank you.

Leander sighed and shook his head as the girls seemed to enjoy the show he was putting on, flexing his muscles and swinging his smiths hammer to and fro. He was about to leave him to it when something caught his eye at the man's stall. A plan began to formulate as he checked his new target wasn't looking.

Deep breath…

Focusing on the red produce in a brown sack at the other end of the stall, he summoned his telekinetic magic and used his hand to guide a handful of it into the air.

"One more thing Peleus." Leander spoke, gaining the attention of the girls and blacksmith. Peleus turned to face him and the moment he opened his mouth to speak, Leander's hand surged forward in his direction, the prickled peppers soaring into his awaiting jaws.

Instinctively, he snapped down on the intrusion, allowing the peppers to do their intended job.

"Heavens! I was about to argue your point about how your masculinity doesn't make you more popular but I must say, if you can eat several prickled peppers in one go like that for those young ladies, I _am_ impressed. If the ban were ever lifted, you would surely be swarmed with confessions and romantic proposals." Leander couldn't help the small, satisfied smirk that pulled at his lips as Peleus swallowed the peppers with some difficulty and with as much pride as he could muster, he gasped a laugh.

"I'll be sure to…" He coughed a little. "Give you some pointers…" He gave a shaky thumbs up as he did his best not to down the glass of milk one of the kind ladies offered him. Said ladies appeared to struggle with their giggles.

"Perhaps by then, I'll have my own pointers to give." Just for fun, he winked at the girls before turning and walking away.

The moment he turned the corner, he heard a round of excited squeals of joy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! I thought I'd start posting this bundle of joy here. Its currently how I'm trying to combat writer's block. First chapter isn't that funny but this will escalate and this will be great if its the last thing I do.**

 **Fun prompts for this would be appreciated too! I just wanna have fun with this so any ideas you have, I'd be happy to write them in somehow!**


	2. When You're An Adult

Wandering around the streets of Hydropolis was always one of Leander's favourite pass times. Especially since he'd finished the paperwork and drafts early and was free to roam the city for a little while.

The only problem was, every time he walked by, the citizens tended to quieten down, as if he'd stop them from enjoying their day just with a mere glance.

He sighed a little in exasperation and dejection.

To be so generally disliked never sat well with him…

There were very few who didn't look at him with some form of disdain…

"Please, may I get one ma?" He zeroed in on one of the few people that hadn't noticed him yet. A young boy, stood by a stall, asking his mother for some children's toy or another.

"No, Pompey. You're far too old to be playing with bubbles." The mother had responded, unaware that the archon was watching them. Sapphire eyes widened slightly at her words.

Since when were kids ever too old to play with bubbles?

As the mother began walking away, the child pointed to a little wagon, painted in red, that closely resembled the fishing carts and such other citizens used.

"What about that ma? That's older, right?" The mother was less than impressed and just shook her head.

"Sweetheart, most kids your age should be learning how to fish. _Not_ playing with toys." How rude… "When you're an adult, you can do as you please."

Now _that_ gave him an idea.

* * *

It'd been a long day for the Queen. She'd been focusing hard on keeping her spell intact and signing paperwork and other such activities. Sighing in exhaustion, she dropped onto the couch in her private quarters and used her magic to connect to Hydropolis' eye. Her gaze reached all corners of the city, there must be _something_ to see–

Nerea's eyes widened before she burst into a fit of laughter.

There, on the screen…

Leander rolling around in a red, kids wagon using his magic to travel around the town, the movement causing air to catch on a small green rod and bubbles to form and float into the sky.

Children were watching with awe as he hurtled down the steps to the docks and fully grown men growing immensely confused at the sight.

All the while, Leander's face remained completely oblivious as if he wasn't rolling around with half the city laughing at him.

It was times like these that she couldn't help but love this idiot…

Just one more day…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short, I know, but I'm having fun with this.**


	3. Of Leanders And Lemons

Uh oh…

How was he going to explain this…?

That's if Queen Nerea hadn't already seen…

If he was one for swears this would be the _perfect_ time to use them…

How do you sneak something through a long corridor and a giant spherical throne room…?

He almost breathed a sigh of relief as the queen didn't acknowledge his presence, too absorbed in her paperwork. Slinking around the walls of the room, he slowly, silently made his way towards the archway to the left of the throne.

Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't–

His eyes never left her for a second, as hers never left her papers.

She won't notice, she won't notice, she won't–

"Leander?" He froze as she spoke his name without shifting her gaze or so much as tilting her head.

"Y-yes? Your majesty?" He answered as stoically as possible, muscles wound tighter than a clock.

"What are you doing?" Came the inevitable question, he could feel a bead of sweat slowly trailing down his forehead.

"I-I um… Well I'm…" He struggled to find an answer, shifting his grip on the bag he was carrying behind his back. The queen turned her face towards him, her eyes boring into his very soul as he snapped his posture up straight, the bag still behind his back with his hands.

She opened her mouth to speak before pausing as she critically looked him over. Her ruby gaze narrowed as she caught the gaze that was desperately trying to avoid her.

"What have you done?" She changed her question, raising an eyebrow. Leander gulped and turned his face to the floor, knowing he'd been cornered.

"I, um… I uh…" He tried again. He gulped before raising his gaze to meet hers. "I may have stolen a bag of lemons."

She blinked.

Then stared.

"…Why?" Nerea leaned forward an inch or two.

"To prove a point." This just seemed to intrigue her but before she could continue her line of questioning, he brought the bag out from behind his back, reached in and pulled one of the lemons out. "Would you like one?" He offered in as casual a manner as possible. Her mouth opened with a response that never came before she paused and tried again.

"Alright." She shrugged and nodded. Leander couldn't help but smile as he used his telekinesis to fly the citrus over to her. Nerea plucked it from the air and held it there, quizzically watching it.

"What point did you prove with this?" The lemon was tossed into the air before she caught it again, curiosity lacing her tone.

"I'm not afraid of Peleus." He stated with a huff of indignation.

"So you…" She couldn't seem to help the snigger she tried to supress. "Stole his lemons?" She bit her lip.

"…" Leander paused to consider this. "When you say it like _that_ … You have to question my methods..." He sighed as he awkwardly tweaked his glasses, the realisation sinking in. Nerea chuckled before tossing the lemon back at him.

"Perhaps." She smiled as she indicated back the way he'd came. "But it wouldn't bode well with the citizens if you were found guilty of theft."

His sapphire eyes turned to the entryway.

"Perhaps you're right." He made no move towards the hallway though.

"Leander?" The archon turned to her again.

"Hm?" Leander's head tilted in question.

"You'd best be going then?" She spoke in a guiding tone. He nodded but said nothing. "I for one, can't wait to see Peleus' face when he realises that _you_ are the Hydropolis Lemon Thief." He perked up at that.

"Pardon?" It was his turn to stare in confusion. She chuckled again.

"Speio heard tales of someone having stolen the lemons of Hydropolis. The people are calling them, 'The Hydropolis Lemon Thief'." He blinked at her amusement.

"Ah." Was the only answer he could give.

" _Ah_ , indeed." She nodded towards the entrance. "Now, haven't you somewhere you need to be? I wouldn't want to keep you." A tiny smirk twitched at his lips.

"Indeed." He headed towards the hallway before pausing mid step. "Although…" He glanced over his shoulder. "That title has a certain ring to it…" Nerea laughed fully this time, his heart soaring with her voice.

"Get out…" She waved her hand to dismiss him with a humorous tone. He chuckled.

"The Hydropolis Lemon Thief, _away!"_

He ran down the hallway to the sound of Nerea in hysterics.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is by _far_ my favourite chapter yet. Since Nerea and Leander have known each other since they were kids and have loved each other for probably just as long, there's _no way_ they don't joke around every so often.**

 **Also yes. I _did_ just spam my followers inboxes for this.**

 **Maybe sorry?**

 **Would still love to hear your ideas!**


End file.
